The invention relates to a remote-controlled uncoupling for an electric toy or model train with an electrically operated disengaging mechanism, particularly a hook coupling with coupling hooks, which can be pivoted about a horizontal axis and hooked into a coupling bracket of the respective counter-coupling part.
Remote-controlled uncouplings for electrical toy and model trains have already been proposed in various embodiments. However, the construction of all of these known, remote-controlled uncouplings are very complicated. They depend, for example, on the use of high frequency signals or low frequency pulses and the evaluation of the signals or pulses in the equipment. As a rule, an additional voltage supply within the vehicle is even necessary. It requires special operating equipment on or next to the control console. Such equipment makes the uncoupling method even more complicated and expensive.